


Before Time

by akire_yta



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Precognition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: so how does Brains finish exactly the right gadget for the mission just before they need it?





	

So far, none of them had put the pieces together, but it was only a matter of time.

Brains knew his biggest protection was the strict scientific rationalism Jeff had drilled into all his children – people weren’t _psychic_ , that wasn’t how the world worked.  But Kayo was starting to get that look, her dog with a bone look, one that meant she was going to start digging very soon, and not stop til she’d found what she was looking for.

Brains hated the word _psychic_  – that was the word his grandmother used, a relic of a less-informed time.   _Precognitive_  at least had the aura of reason around it, but the syllables still tripped on his tongue.

He wondered sometimes how that conversation might go. ‘Yes, everyone, the reason I always seem to have the exact right new invention is pure luck, and not that I had a nightmare that you were killed by a certain problem and then just reverse engineered the tool you needed so you wouldn’t die horribly.’

He was the first to admit, as a confessional gambit, the statement needed some work.

For now though, he had welding to do.  Wherever Gordon was going, the pressure was going to be enough to crush Four.  Brains knew his Birds, knew that Four could withstand any depth, so there must be something coming that would compromise hull integrity, force Gordon to go EVA at immense depth.

Brains reached for his precision toolkit.  Sometimes, he wished his visions were a little heavier on narrative plot.  He got flashes, and had to put the pieces together from there.  Under his hands, the new deep-pressure suit came together, gleaming yellow in the worklights.

Luckily, he’d always been good a puzzles.


End file.
